Extremehoya
Brian Phillip Frasier (born in Detroit, MI February 30, 1984), better known as Extremehoya is a CAW wrestler who currently wrestles in the UWE. He began wrestling for a company known as XWA-WC, and is still working under that company while working under UWE at the same time. Early life Brian grew up on the poor streets of Detroit. He spent most of his time inside due to his parents being strongly against him being outside. So he'd spend his time watching the classic WWF and becoming a wrestling fanatic. It was then that he decided that he wanted to become a professional wreslter. Getting Started (1999-2000) Brian began wrestling house shows and at armeries with many organizations. At the age of 15, he was awfully built for his age and size. Even though he had the muscle, Brian spent his offense in the air. He soon became one of the most well known high flyers in the multiple Detroit wrestling organizations. Making it to the big times (XWF, XWA-WC, UWE) (2001-present) Once he become very well known, Brian decided to look into joining an organization. Frasier ended joining forces with a local Indy circuit named XWF (Xtreme Wrestling Federation). It was odd, the company spelling 'extreme' without the first 'e', but that got them noticed. They never received a DVD deal during its whole run. But the roster was hungry for competition and didn't care if they were making money or not. Brian first joined under the name of "Mac" (his childhood nickname), but he wanted to be associated with his company's name, so he shortly changed his name to "Extremehoya" and changed his whole persona along with his name. Brian became a "heel" and would get massive amounts of heat from the audience. He then soon become cocky and felt he was too good for XWF. At the time, he was the reigning XWF World Champion, but on his last show, he cut a promo telling everyone that he was "fed-up with XWF" and "didn't feel like dealing with this crap anymore". He then spit on the title belt and threw it to the ground before stomping on it multiple times. A popular member of the XWF roster, Jason Starr, came out in attempt to avenge his company's pride. But he failed and he was beaten by the hands of Extremehoya and was then "Extremeslammed" on the XWF belt. After leaving XWF, Extremehoya joined up with a federation known as XWA-WC (Xtreme Wrestling Alliance - West Coast). Again the whole ordeal with the spelling of 'extreme' caught Brian's eye and he wasted no time in singing a contract with XWA. He is currently wrestling for XWA, but he is now involved in two federation, XWA being one of them and now the popular, UWE being the other. Extremehoya was fortunate enough to capture the UWE Rising Star Championship on the first ever show of 'Adrenaline' where be defeated both BRIMSTONE and Joseph Johnson in a steel cage match by escaping through the door while the two were fighting for their lives. He is still the reigning champion and is now facing opponent, Carmelo Silver, for the title on the next upcoming Adrenaline. Personal life Brian is currently single. He hasn't gotten too involved with his love life due to his career, but he has been seen with manager, Candice Michelle, outside of the ring. Relationships between the two were said to be nothing but "business". Brian grew up playing the elctric guitar. He was the lead guitarist for the local garage band, Ideal Overdrive, but left once he was offered a contract by XWF. He hasn't been close with his bandmates since. Both parents, Tony and Nicole, of Brian have passed on. Yet, he didn't attend either of their funerals. Whe nasked about the siuation all he had to say was: "I couldn't bare dealing with the death of my parents. They died when I was at such a young age, that....I dunno. I just couldn't handle the stress. I just sweept all the pain under the carpet and persued my career in wrestling." Brian is close friends with UWE wrestler Carmelo Silver. Trivia - Brian can't go a day without drinking a Monster Energy Drink. - Brian loves Buger King's Whopper. - His favorite bands are KoRn, Rage Against the Machine, and Slipknot. - Brian has had sexual relations with over 40 different women and loves to brag about it. - He can't live without an iPod. - His idol as a kid was The Ultimate Warrior, and then grew close to Jeff Hardy in the late 90s. - He hates when people consider him a "Jeff Hardy wanna-be" or "Jeff Hardy rip-off". In Wrestling FINISHERS -ExtremeSlam (Sit-out Chokeslam) -630 Splash SIGNATURES -Drop Bottom -Super Tigerbomb -Psycho Driver -Curb Stomp -Senton Bomb THEME SONGS -"Blind" KoRn (1993-1996) -"Good God" KoRn (1996-2001) -"People = Shit" Slipknot (2001-2004) -"Pulse of the Maggots" Slipknot (2004-2007, 2008) -"Walk" Avenged Sevenfold (2007-2009) -"Slip Away" Dry Cell (2009–present)